When It All Comes Out
by jazmine8448
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been friends forever. Dean has secretly been in love with Cas, but when Cas gets married Dean leaves. Years later he returns and his life will change forever. Destiel, Sam/Jess
1. Prologue

**Title: When It All Comes Out**

**Author: jazmine8448**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel Sam/Jessica**

**Disclaimer: **_**Eric Kripke **_**owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Prologue **

Dean Winchester sat at a table by himself, drinking glass after glass of wine. What he really wanted was a beer but since that was not an option at the moment he settled for whatever alcohol there was to drink. Sighing he looked out to the floor that was filled with people dancing, some he knew and some he didn't.

Taking a big gulp from his glass, effectively draining it, he realized that he was the only one not dancing, but he didn't really care. It wasn't like no one had asked him to because they had, but he declined every time.

Perhaps if he had been at a bar he probably would, okay he _definitely _would, but he wasn't at a bar, he was at a wedding, his best friends wedding. Really he should be enjoying this, he should be happy for his friend, but he just couldn't find it in him to be. He knew he was being a bit selfish but this was his only way to deal.

Looking around once more he spotted him dancing with his new bride to some slow song that he didn't, recognize. He saw them looking at each other, blocking out the whole world, smiling before sharing a passionate kiss. Dean looked away then, feeling something churn in the pit of his stomach.

A hand landed lightly on his shoulder but just kept his gaze on the floor already knowing who it was.

"I don't get why you just don't tell him." Dean let out an exasperated sigh at his little brother's comment and the hand disappeared.

Sam grabbed an empty chair and placed it next to Dean before sitting down, but Dean still didn't look up as he answered.

"Leave it Sam." He said it a little harsh but Sam knew that his brother wasn't really mad at him so he let it be.

He was the only one that knew Dean was in love with his best friend, he knew his brother better than anyone and wasn't really surprised when Dean had accidentally told him. He remembered very well how Dean threatened to burn everything he owned if he told anyone, and Sam knew well enough that Dean would do it too, so he kept his mouth shut.

"That could've been you with him." Sam said after a long moment of silence.

Dean finally looked up and gazed back toward the floor where Castiel Novak and Sally Thompson—now Novak—he thought bitterly, were still dancing. Sally was giggling at something Cas had said before resting her head on his chest, Cas put his chin on her head and closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"Well it's a bit late for that now isn't it?" Dean laughed a humorless laugh and Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"It's never too late."

"I don't want to hear anymore about this, just leave me alone."

"Is that what you want Dean, to be alone?" Sam questioned.

"Yes." Dean snapped back immediately, but Sam knew he was lying. Sam wasn't stupid and new his brother better than anyone, so he also knew that today was not the day he was gonna get through to Dean. He stood up and started to walk back to the mess of dancers. He took one step and stopped, looking at Dean one last time.

"Sometimes you have to be patient to get what you want." And that was that, Dean was left alone again.

A half an hour later Dean was still deep in thought. He kept thinking about what Sam had said to him. He would never admit it to Sam but he was right, he should of said something to Cas a long time ago and then that would've been him making Cas happy not some chick he met at a club on Dean's birthday.

He grabbed another glass and downed it.

"Hey." Dean looked over to the person that was on his mind. He regarded Dean with concern evident in his bright blue eyes.

"Hey." He replied. There was a short silence.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Dean shrugged, not knowing what to tell him, certainly not the truth. "Well come on, I'm not going to have my best friend mope around at my wedding." Cas grinned at Dean and took his hand dragging him to his feet, Dean allowed Cas to do so, doing whatever would make him happy.

So Dean danced and mingled and laughed with all the pretty single girls even though he didn't want to. All the while his gaze kept moving back toward the bride and groom, always together, looking at each other lovingly. Dean could only take so much.

He abruptly left the girl that was talking to him, while she was in mid sentence, he wasn't listening anyway, and made his way over to Castiel.

"Can I talk to you for a minute." He said and Cas nodded, a smile on his face from whatever was just said by his wife. "I think that I'm gonna head home, I've got a killer headache." The smile fell from the shorter man's face.

"Are you sure?" Cas didn't want Dean to leave but he also didn't want to force him to stay.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you when I get back then." Cas was taking Sally to Paris, France for their honeymoon, it wasn't where Cas had wanted to go but Sally did so he relented.

"Yeah." Dean repeated. "Congratulations." Cas smiled at him and Dean smiled back before leaving.

A lone tear slid down his cheek as soon as he was outside and he realized that it would only be harder the longer he stayed. He decided that he was leaving tonight and he wouldn't be coming back.

**Well here is my new Supernatural story. Also I don't have a Beta yet so any mistakes are mine. Please send me a review if you think I should continue this or not.**


	2. The Book

**Title: When It All Comes Out**

**Author: jazmine8448**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel Sam/Jessica**

**Disclaimer: **_**Eric Kripke **_**owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter One: The Book**

"No, Sam." Dean said sternly. He was on the phone with his brother and he felt a little guilty about saying no to him but knew that it was necessary.

"C'mon it's been over five years, I need you here. I don't want to get married without my brother by my side." Dean felt his resolve break a little at his brother's plea but not enough to give in. Sure he would love to be there when his little brother got married, but he vowed that he would never set foot in Lawrence, Kansas again.

He was still in love with his best friend, even with five years apart, and staying away was one of the hardest things he's ever done. Especially for a while when Castiel would call him, asking what had happened, but Dean never answered the phone, just let it go straight to voice mail, and then eventually he listened to them and he would fall apart all over again. After a while Cas decided to stop calling and Dean couldn't tell if he was more relieved or upset.

"You know I can't." It was a whisper and if Sam hadn't been listening intently he never would've heard it.

"Dean, maybe it will be good if you come back. Somethings have happened with Cas—" Dean was suddenly angry.

"Don't talk about him, damn it. I don't want to know about his perfect life with his perfect _wife._ I've told you this before." Sam would always try to talk to him about Cas but he never wanted to hear it. Didn't want to know how his friend since childhood was doing.

There was a sigh heard on the other end and for a second Dean thought that Sam was going to give up.

"Dean I need you here so you're coming, even if I have to go all the way to Maine and get you myself." He practically growled at Dean. He was skeptical if his little brother actually would.

Dean snorted, "Really? That so?" Dean knew he was being unreasonable because this was Sam, his only blood relative left and here he was getting married and all he was asking of Dean was to just be there with him.

"Yes." Sam stated firmly. "Besides, I want you to be my best man. Please." Sam was hoping that tacking that one word at the end would be enough.

Dean was struggling now because he could see the puppy dog eyes that Sam used to give him when they were younger, the ones that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine." Dean snapped.

"Thank you, Dean. It means a lot to me." And Sam meant that.

They made a plan, Dean saying that he would be there in a week, which worked fine with Sam since the wedding wasn't for two weeks but there was all the rehearsals and whatnot that came before the actual day.

After that they said good bye and Dean snapped his phone shut wondering if this was all a terrible mistake.

Later on that night, after Dean had gotten stupidly drunk, he started tearing his closet apart, looking for something that was buried within its seemingly endless depths. He pulled out all sorts of odd junk that he didn't even know he had and was just carelessly tossing it all on the floor.

Finally after what seemed like hours his search was over when he came across a blue book with _Dean And Cas _written on it in big, yellow, fancy letters. He reaches for it and gently picks it up, as if it was made of glass and would break with the wrong amount of pressure.

He made his way through his now messy bedroom over to his bed. Sitting in the middle he placed the book in front of him.

His hand hovered over the cover for a long while. He hadn't opened this book in over five years because of all the memories it held for him on ever single page. That was why it was buried at the bottom of his closet, so that he didn't have to see it. Out of sight and out of mind. Now he suddenly had the urge to open it up and experience his past all over again, even if that meant tearing the wounds of his heart.

Castiel had made the entire book for Dean and gave it to him right before they graduated, just encase one of them decided to go onto to bigger or better things Cas had wanted Dean to always remember him. Which Dean had found a little ridiculous because how could he ever forget Cas, but he didn't say anything about it, just excepted what his best friend gave him because he really did love it.

With a deep breath he slowly opened it and looked down. On the inside was a note that was written in Cas' neat distinctive handwriting.

_Dean,_

_I figured that I would make this book for you about all the crazy adventures we've had. I know it isn't much but I figured that if you or I decided to get ever this small town and actually do something with our lives after high school then I wanted you to have something to remember me by._

_Cas._

Dean smiled a little at that. He never once believed that either of them would leave, but here he was now.

He turned his gaze over to the first page that had a picture of the two of them. It was taken off guard and the were both laughing. They were only about thirteen, that was about the time when Dean realized he liked his best friend a lot more than he should of.

As Dean looked at the picture he felt something tighten in his chest. Quickly he turned the page. There were tons of pictures in the book, Cas had went through a phase where he took them constantly and his favorite thing to capture was his best friend.

As he looked through each page he wondered why he never told Castiel the truth, wondered what would happen if he had. Perhaps they would be married living in a house together and looking at this book together.

He never took the chance though, so now he wouldn't know.

That thought made him think of how Cas' life really is going good for him. He's the one that got married and is most likely living how he always wanted to with Sally.

Castiel always did have high hopes for himself and one of his biggest fears was that he would have grown up and live life alone with no one to love him. Dean was the only person Cas had told about that and it took everything he had not to kiss him, tell him that he would never have to worry and then hold on tight and never let go.

Instead he told him that he would and not to worry because he was smart and funny and there was always someone for everyone.

It was a total chick flick moment but at the time he didn't care because he would have as many chick flick moments as needed when it came to his best friend.

When Dean had finished looking through all the photos he closed the book and set it on his hight stand with a soft thud. He wasn't sure what was going to happen once he made it back to his home town but one thing was for certain, he knew there would be no avoiding Cas and that he would have to face him eventually. He just prayed that he wouldn't be angry with him for not staying in contact.

He hoped not but now all he could do was wait for that moment to come as he shut off his bedroom light and crawled under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this on their alerts, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed the official first chapter, let me know what you think.**


	3. Going Back

**Title: When It All Comes Out  
>Author: jazmine8448<br>Rating: T  
>Pairings: DeanCastiel Sam/Jessica  
>Disclaimer: <em>Eric Kripke <em>owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter 2: Going Back**

The next few days passed by quickly, too quickly in Dean's opinion. He had made all the necessary arrangements at his job at the local garage. His boss was pretty willing to give Dean the time off, since he never requested any off or had a sick day all the while he had been working there.

He spent his spare time packing up for his trip, after all he would be taking his beloved Impala all that way. And to say he was nervous would be an understatement. Especially with how he was going back, when he left it was because of a wedding and now it was the reason he was going back. If it was anyone but his brother he wouldn't be going at all.

When the day arrived he decided that he would leave in the early morning, which he regretted afterward because he was so damn tired. Everything had been put in the Impala the night before so he didn't have to deal with that, just grab a cup of coffee and head out.

As he was going down the highway he couldn't help but feel that little tingle of excitement along side the nerves. It had been at least a year since Sam had visited him with his fiancée, Jess, and Dean was proud of the life that Sam was building for himself. Of all the things Dan believed to have gone wrong in his life at least his little brother wasn't one of them.

Their mother, Mary, had died in a house fire when he was only four. Their dad, John, had raised them the best that he could but unfortunately when Dean was nineteen his father was in a car accident that killed him instantly.

Dean took the death hard and shut everyone, including Castiel, out. He barely ate or slept, just knowing that his father would never be around again.

It finally took both Sam and Cas to gang up on him and tell him that John would have not wanted Dean to behave like he was over his death. There had been much yelling that night but eventually Dean had broken, especially knowing that he had to take care of his little brother and that Sam needed him.

He was glad to have both his best friend and brother there for him because otherwise he would of turned into a mess permanently.

It was a long drive all the way to Lawrence, over twenty four hours, but he decided that he was going to drive straight through the night. He doubted that he would be able to sleep anyway.

It was about ten o'clock in the morning when he arrived, pulling into Sam's driveway, his hands shaking just a little so he put them in his pocket as he walked up to the door. Just as he got to the door it was flung open and he jumped back a little in surprise as arms were suddenly clinging to him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the small figure that was Jess.

"Dean, it's so good to see you again." She said when she finally released him.

"You too." He replied with a smile. "Where's Sam." He asked. She gave him a smile of her own.

"In the shower, we weren't expecting you for another few hours." Dean nodded and Jess invited him inside.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee?" Jess offered.

"Coffee would be great." He said looking around. It had been a long time since he was in this house and hundreds of memories were coming to the surface as he took in each detail of the old house. A moment later Jess returned with a cup of coffee and handed it to Dean. "Thanks." He took a sip grateful for the caffeine.

Jess led Dean into the living room and he sat down on the couch, placing his mug in front of him on the stand. They talked casually for a little while, Jess absolutely glowing anytime the wedding was mentioned, until Sam came down stairs and joined them.

The two brothers shared a brief hug and Dean felt a little relieved, although he wasn't exactly sure why, maybe because his little brother still accepted him here in the same house he grew up in? He wasn't sure how all the locals would take his coming back.

"You're early." Sam said as he let his older yet shorter brother go.

"Wasn't aware I had to be here at a set time Sammy." Dean smirked as Sam frowned at the use of the nickname, but he didn't comment or correct Dean.

"No, I just thought—" Sam started.

"I figured I'd try to be here as soon as I could. You could say I just missed my brother." Dean joked and laughed a little.

"Well then boys, while you two catch up I'm going to head over to Anna's." Anna is Castiel's cousin and also Jess' best friend.

Sam kissed his fiancée goodbye and then it was just the two of them. They spent hours catching up with each other. Talking about anything they thought was worthy of sharing. Mostly it was about Sam's upcoming wedding though. Dean was, of course, Sam's best man and Anna was the maid of honor, who he would be walking down the aisle with. Then Jess' niece, Amy, was meant to be the flower girl.

Sam had always been a nervous kid, in school he would constantly worry about failing a test or a class, he even thought that he would be the kid to trip during his graduation ceremony, but in the end things always worked out fine for him. However all those times don't compare to how nervous he is to finally be getting married.

Dean just hopes his little brother will make it at least to the "I do's" before he passes out.

But that was still not for another week.

"So are you gonna ask at all?" Dean sighs, knows exactly what Sam is asking about. And the truth is, Dean's not sure if he wants to know anything at all. Maybe he could get through his stay here without having to run into him except for at the wedding, because Cas is Sam's friend too so he's sure that he'll be there.

"Does he know that I'm here?" Dean asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I haven't told him. I figured I'd leave that to you if you wanted." Another short silence fell over them before Sam continued. "He asks about you, ya know. It doesn't happen all the time, but once in a while he'll ask me how you are."

Dean lets this new information sink in before he nods slowly. He feels a lump form in his throat.

"You didn't tell him why I left did you?" It seems so insignificant to ask now after five years, but suddenly being back in his home town makes him feel like he _needs_ to know.

"No. That wasn't something for me to tell. He asked though, many many times. I told him that you were the only one that could tell him. After a while he stopped and that was it." Sam shrugged.

Something in Dean's stomach dropped at Sam's words. He felt an extreme amount of guilt for leaving his best friend the way he did. He could only imagine what it must've been like for Cas to come back home from his honeymoon only to find out that Dean was gone with no explanation as to why.

Sam changed the subject then, talking about much lighter topics. Dean listened the best that he could but his thoughts kept staying back to Castiel. It wasn't fair to him the way Dean just left and then ignored him. Sure at the time Dean thought is was the best thing to do. Who knows what could've happened of he stayed.

At least he'll get a chance to explain himself, even if that meant lying, there was no way he was going to tell him the truth. And that was even if Cas would speak to him, it wouldn't surprise Dean if he didn't. Only time would tell how this would all play out. He couldn't predict the future, but he could sure make his own choices, and for now he just hoped that he was choosing the right ones.

**Well then, there it is. Sorry it's a bit late but I hope you all enjoyed it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted, I really appreciate it. Again I have no Beta yet so any mistakes are completely my fault. Until next time.**


	4. Encounters

**Title: When It All Comes Out  
>Author: jazmine8448<br>Rating: T  
>Pairings: DeanCastiel Sam/Jessica  
>Disclaimer: <em>Eric Kripke <em>owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter Three: Encounters**

It was mid afternoon the next day. Jess was at her dress fitting and Sam and Dean at their tux fitting, which the older Winchester definitely wasn't happy about. They had been there all afternoon, finding the right tux and then getting it tailored, and the guy kept poking Dean "accidentally" with the pins. It was probably due to the fact that after the guy did do it by accident the first time Dean had said something rather rude to him.

Dean was getting tired of standing there and complained several times to Sam, but Sam said Jess would kill them if they didn't get this finished today. So Dean just had to deal with it.

"Don't understand why we need to wear this anyway." Dean mumbled. Sam sighed again upon hearing him.

"Look at it this way, at least when you get married you can use the same suit." Sam replied, hoping to stop his brothers comments.

Dean snorted, like he was ever going to get married. There was only one person in the whole world that he would ever marry, but that wasn't going to happen. In his eyes Castiel was the only person for him, and that's just how it was. Dean had known this since he was seventeen and officially got it together with his feelings and realized that it wasn't just some teenage crush he had on his best friend, but rather he was in love with him.

When they had finally finished Dean couldn't get changed into his regular clothes fast enough. "Never again." He said as they both exited the store. "Now I know what acupuncture feels like." Sam laughed at him.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"He pricked me every two seconds!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't of called him a dick." The shorter man frowned, knowing that Sam was right, but wasn't going to admit it out loud.

They went back to Sam's and instantly the smell of lasagna hit them. They followed the smell to the kitchen where Jess was cooking.

"He guys, how was the fitting." She asked, turning away from the stove to face them.

"Painful." Dean grumbled and rubbed a a sore spot on his wrist where the needle had poked him. Jess shot Sam a questioning look.

"He insulted the tailor." He explained with a shrug and Jess nodded in understanding.

"Well hopefully desert will cheer you up. I'm just about ready to bake a cherry pie." Dean perked up instantly.

"Yup." Jes replied, popping the _p. _"With," She went over to the fridge and search for a minute before turning to them with a frown. "I could've sworn I bought whipped cream."

"Did you put it in one of the drawers?" Sam suggested. Jess searched them and shook her head as she shut the fridge.

"I'll have to go pick some up." She said, heading toward the door.

"I'll do it." Dean said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you stay here and tend to the food and I'll be back." Dean replied.

"Alright. Thank you, Dean." She smiled at him as he grabbed the keys to the Impala off the counter and headed out the door.

The drive to the local store was short, but Dean sped through the streets anyway, causing a few people to look at him, some he even recognized.

He found an empty parking space near the frond and locked his baby before entering the store. It might have been five years since he had been there but everything was still the same and he knew right where to find what he needed.

He made his way down the correct aisle and picked out a can of whipped cream.

"Dean Winchester?" A voice behind him said, one he would recognized anywhere. A large grim spread across his face as he turned around to see Bobby Singer and Ellen Harville. Bobby was John's best friend and a second father to both him and Sam. "I knew that was you. Sam said he was gonna try to get you back here for his wedding." He continued as Dean walked up to them and gave them each a brief hug.

"Yeah, made it here yesterday." He told them.

"Well how've ya been boy?" Bobby asked.

"Good, I've got a job as a mechanic at the local garage where I live." Dean had worked for Bobby at his garage before he left.

"Well at least you're taking care of yourself." Ellen said, Dean nodded.

"How's Jo?" Dean asked.

"She's fine. Lives up in Montana now. She calls every once in a while. But she's doing her own thing and she's happy." Ellen shrugged, but Dean could see the sadness in her eyes that said she missed her daughter.

"You gone and seen Cas yet?" Bobby asked Dean, changing the subject. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward now.

"No." He said after a minute. "He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Well why not, he's your best friend." Dean wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"It's a little complicated." Was the best he could come up with. "Please don't tell him I'm here." He added as an afterthought.

Bobby and Ellen looked a little confused but nodded anyway. Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." He said.

They talked for a little while longer but eventually Dean had to get back before Sam and Jess wondered if he got lost. He hugged Bobby and Ellen again and promised that he would see them again before the wedding.

He made his purchase and walked out of the store and to his car.

What he didn't notice was, across the parking lot a man was about to get into his own car when he noticed Dean walk out of the store. The man froze in shock upon seeing him, like Dean was a ghost or something. And by the time Castiel found the strength to move Dean was already speeding out of the parking lot and down the road.

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews/alerts, I actually can't believe how many I have so far. This chapter was a real pain to write. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do but here's what I decided on. And also I have an idea, but I don't want to give it away. I think I'll try it and if I get negative responses to it I'll just take that part down and go in a different direction.**


	5. Old Friends

**Title: When It All Comes Out  
>Author: jazmine8448<br>Rating: T  
>Pairings: DeanCastiel Sam/Jessica  
>Disclaimer: <em>Eric Kripke <em>owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter Four: Old Friends**

It was a few days later when Sam decided that they all needed to go out and have a drink at the local bar, the Roadhouse, which just happened to be owned by Ellen. Sam was getting a lot of their friends to come and even a guy he met on one of his visits to Dean that lived in Boston, who was going to stay for the wedding.

Unbeknown to Dean, Castiel was also going to be there. He had called Sam the day he saw Dean in the parking lot and asked if what he saw was really true and he wasn't just hallucinating. Sam knew that Dean didn't want Cas to know he was back in town, but he also didn't want to lie to the man. Plus Sam figured that it was about time Dean got over it and face him, so he told Cas that he was back for the wedding and told him about the gathering.

Sam wasn't sure what to expect when Dean and Cas were standing face to face with each other but he didn't really care, as long as they were communicating in some way, they were best friends after all. No amount of time would break the bond that they had with each other, Sam knew that much.

Dean was actually excited to see his old friends and told Sam as much when Sam mentioned it to him. Five years really was too long, even if it was Dean's decision to leave without ever visiting.

The two brothers spent the whole day doing absolutely nothing. The wedding was pretty much all planned out and the had the rehearsal tomorrow and just wanted a break from it the craziness that it was for one day.

It wasn't 'till about nine nine o'clock they left the house to go to the Roadhouse and Sam was slowly getting nervous, wondering if it was such a good idea to tell Cas. Dean was gonna be mad at him if this all goes wrong.

It was about a fifteen minute drive and Dean insisted that they take the Impala, and Sam was starting to regret it as Dean blasted Metallica and sang along loudly, Jess didn't really mind and laughed at the scene from her spot in the back seat.

Several people turned to look at them as Dean pulled into the parking lot, but he ignored them as he shut the car off.

The trio walked into the Roadhouse. It was crowded with people and it was a bit of a struggle to find an empty table. They were the first to arrive and decided to wait for the others before they got started with the drinks.

"So who _did_ you invite Sam?" Dean asked his brother.

"Old friends, like Andy, Micha—" He was cut off by a loud crash echoing throughout the place. "And I'm guessing that Kyle's here."

Dean didn't really pay mind to the last statement, his eyes transfixed on the fight that was taking place before him. A mocha skinned man of about average height had a very muscled man pinned under him and was punching him in the face repeatedly. He didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon and Dean thought that he might actually kill the larger man.

No one looked interested in helping and Dean could say that he honestly didn't blame them, he would never admit it but he was slightly frightened by the man.

Abruptly the man stopped and stood up, towering over the man that was still on the floor.

"I told you to wait. I don't like being interrupted." He walked over to a petite brunette girl that was standing in the front of the crowd and even from this distance Dean could tell that she was very beautiful. The man wrapped an arm possessively around her waist and pulled her close to him.

As he watched a few of the big guys friends helped him up and glared but made no advances, instead they left. Which was probably a good idea on their part.

The winner of the fight made his way with the girl in tow, towards them. He let go of the girl as they reached the table and him and Sam fist bumped, making Dean very confused.

"It's good to see you man." Sam said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I told you I'd be here." A slight smirk made an appearance on the mans face.

"Dean this is Kyle, someone I met in Boston when I went up for a visit. Kyle, this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced them as Kyle stuck his hand out. Dean gripped his and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said as he made a mental note not to get on this guys bad side. Kyle nodded as he went back to the girl that Sam said was named Katie.

It wasn't long after that when more of their friends started to show up. Meg and Ruby showed up first followed soon after by Michael, Gabriel, and Andy, Anna showed up about half an hour after the others. Sam knew it wouldn't be long before Cas decided to show up.

They ordered their drinks and were generally having a good time, especially Dean. It had been a long time since he had seen these people and was glad to be catching up on old times and relive that bit of the past. A few times Cas was mentioned and that resulted Dean in changing the subject as soon as he could.

Sam was happy to see his brother having a bit of fun and getting reacquainted with everyone. He hoped that it would just get better from there. And as he looked around he realized that he was about to find out as Castiel Novak just entered the Roadhouse, looking around himself. When he spotted Sam he gave him a small smile before he caught sight of Dean, whose back was turned from him.

Taking a deep breath he slowly made his way over.

Dean was in the middle of talking to Andy about his job when he noticed that Andy was no longer looking at him but over his shoulder and gave a small smile and nod. Curious as to what Andy was looking at Dean turned around, not expecting to see who was there.

His whole body froze in shock as a pair of strikingly blue eyes locked onto his, capturing him. He couldn't believe that Cas was right in front of him, after all this time. And as he continued to stare at his former best friend he couldn't help but notice how good he still looked.

He hadn't changed that much, but Dean could tell that his dark hair was a bit longer then it used to be, but it was still sticking up, and he could tell that he looked slightly more built. They were just little insignificant changes, but Dean noticed them nonetheless.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes before someone coughed, effectively breaking Dean out of his Cas induced haze.

He cleared his throat nervously, wondering what he should say, what he _could _say. It was proving to be difficult. Eventually Andy went around Dean to greet Cas, having no idea of the internal conflict Dean was having with himself.

"Hey, Cas. What's up man?" Andy asked as he put a friendly arm over Cas' shoulders. Dean couldn't help the burning feeling inside him at the sight, but he stayed where he was.

Cas didn't look away from Dean as he mumbled some answer to Andy that he really didn't register himself as the man took his arm off from around his shoulders.

Andy felt a little uncomfortable now, finally feeling the tension that was happening between the two other men. He excused himself to go talk to Gabriel.

Blue eyes locked with green again as they both struggled with what to say. There was so much each of them wanted to say, but nothing seemed to come out.

After a few minutes Cas spoke in a quite almost shy voice. "Dean is it really you?" Of course Cas knew it was really him, but he just could not believe it. When he got back with Sally from their honeymoon and Dean was gone with no explanation as to why, and when he never answered when he called, well Cas was almost positive that he was hallucinating, even if Sam did confirm that Dean was back in town.

"Yeah," Dean managed. "It's really me."

"So, um, how've you been?" Cas asked nervously.

"Good, I guess. Still alive." He shrugged.

"That's..good." Dean nodded.

"What about you?"

"Fine, still living here in this boring old town." They both laughed a little at that.

"Well Sally was always insistent on staying." He frowned at his own words.

For a second Dean thought that he saw something flash in Castiel's eyes, but it was gone before he could really even register it happing.

"I suppose she was." Cas said a little harshly, making Dean become extremely confused.

"Why do you say it like that Cas? She's your wife, shouldn't you be happy to please her and whatnot?" Dean felt jealousy rise up in him as he spoke.

Cas sighed, not really sure if he wanted to get into this right now. After all it was suppose a good night, his best friend was back in town. However he knew that he couldn't keep the truth from Dean very long, sooner or later he'd have to tell him.

After a moment of deliberation Cas decided to just get it done and over with, well at least part of it.

"Dean, me and Sally aren't together anymore."

**Whew, this one was difficult, but I hope you all enjoyed the end result. It's even a little loner then all the other chapters :) And again thank you for the reviews/alerts.**


	6. Thoughts

**Title: When It All Comes Out  
>Author: jazmine8448<br>Rating: T  
>Pairings: DeanCastiel Sam/Jessica  
>Disclaimer: <em>Eric Kripke <em>owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter Five: Thoughts **

The music pounded around them but Dean couldn't hear it, the only thing his brain registered was what Cas just told him. It just kept echoing like a mantra in his head.

They weren't together anymore? A part of Dean felt like that couldn't be true, that Cas was lying to him, but then why would he lie, and isn't this what Dean wanted anyhow? If Cas wasn't with Sally anymore then maybe this was his second chance, maybe he'd finally get what he wanted.

He stared at the blue eyed man, at a loss for what to say. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Castiel, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to expect of his former best friend, but Dean didn't say anything, just looked at him with an expression of shock on his face. He opened his mouth to break the small silence between the two when he felt his pocket vibrate. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone he saw the word _Home _flashing on the screen.

"I have to take this." He said and Dean nodded dumbly, feeling a bit like an idiot as he watched Cas retreat towards the entrance, disappearing through the crowd of people.

It took a minute for his brain to catch up and realize that he was now alone. He felt like punching himself for the way he reacted. He should've said something.

A thought occurred to him then. Sam must've known about this, so why didn't he tell Dean? Why did he let Dean believe the Cas was still happily married, living a good life.

He walked back over to his group of friends and his little brother. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dean was slightly angry and it showed in his voice.

Sam turned to look at the eldest Winchester, confused as to what he was referring to.

"Tell you what?" He retaliated with a question of his own while taking a drink of his beer.

"About Cas." He practically hissed. "And Sally. Them not being together anymore. Ring any bells?" He scowled.

"Don't look at me like that. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me." Sam said in the same tone of voice that Dean was talking in, feeling irritated at Dean for blaming this on him. How many times had he tried to tell Dean, too many to count that was for sure. When Sam so much as start to utter Castiel's name Dean would get all defensive and change the subject. It wasn't his fault that Dean didn't want to listen to him.

Dean sighed, knowing it was true and just thankful that he knew now.

"What happened?"

"I think Cas should tell you that himself. They didn't exactly separate on good terms." Dean nodded before going over to the bar and ordering himself a drink. Making his way back through the crowd he saw that Castiel was back talking with Sam who had a slight frown on his face.

Sam caught Dean's eye and inclined his head in his direction. Cas turned back to look at Dean, his expression weary.

"Whats going on?" He asked the two men once he was close enough for them to hear him.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing." Dean raised an eyebrow, skeptical, but didn't question on it any further.

Castiel bit his lip nervously. He knew that Dean was going to have a lot of questions for him, he just wasn't sure if he would be able to handle answering them. It was a long story.

The rest of the evening passed casually. Dean was catching up with all of his old friends and having a good time. There was still that little part of his brain that was nagging at him to talk to Cas and find out what happened but he pushed his curiosity away for now. If it was bad enough that Sam couldn't tell him then why spoil what's suppose to be a good evening.

He also struck up a conversation with Kyle and found that he was a pretty decent guy.

Apparently on one of Sam's visits to see Dean he had stopped in Boston for lunch and met Kyle, who was the leader of, for use if a better word, a gang. He supposedly got into some trouble and was about to be arrested if Sam hadn't been there to state his innocence. That was Sam, always doing the right thing. Or trying to at least.

Dean was having a good time for once in his life. He had to admit that he loved being back in Lawrence, it was were he was born and raised and there was that sense of comfort that wouldn't be found anywhere but where he was now. He was going to miss it once the wedding was over and he went back home.

A beer was suddenly placed in front of him at his spot on the table and he followed the hand that was around it up to the face of Castiel.

"Thought you could use another." He shrugged as he sat down on the empty seat to Dean's left.

"Thanks." Dean replied, opening it up and taking a swig. "So, was everything okay?" He asked as he placed the beer back on the table.

Cas tilted his head slightly, confused.

"The phone call." Dean clarified, feeling something stir at how adorable Cas looked when he did that.

"Oh, right. Yeah everything was fine." He gave no further explanation and Dean sighed.

"You know, I really missed you Dean. It just wasn't the same after you left."

Dean snorted and took another sip from his bottle. "You had Sally."

A dark look passed over Cas' face.

"I guess. But it didn't matter, I still would've liked to have had my best friend to hang out with."

"I'm sorry Cas." And Dean really was.

"You wanna know the funny thing? I still don't even know why you left. You told me at my wedding that I would see you when I got back from my honeymoon. And when I did get back I was so excited to see you. Imagine my surprise when Sam told me that you had moved and then wouldn't tell me where or why, just that you were gone and if you wanted me to know about it then you would tell me.

"That was when I called you, some part of me thought it was a cruel joke you were trying to pull on me, but then you never answered and I knew Sam was telling the truth. Then I thought I had done something to make you mad, though what I could never figure out. Eventually I just gave up." Dean swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as Cas talked. He had no idea Cas felt that way and he could feel the guilt building up in him. It wasn't fair that he put him through that, but at the time it did seem like the only option.

"I'm sorry." Dean repeated. "And you never did anything wrong." _Intentionally, _he added in his head.

"Then why?" Dean could see the hurt in the depths of those blue eyes. Hurt that he had caused.

"Not tonight. I just want to enjoy it. Please." Cas searched Dean's face before slowly nodding.

"Alright." He wouldn't find out tonight but he was gonna make damn sure he got the reason before Dean left.

**Thank you all for the reviews/alerts, they keep me going. Have to say though I'm a little disappointed at Dean for leaving Cas in that asylum, that's not how I hoped it would go. Sorry it's short but let me hear your thoughts on this, please :)**


	7. Memories

**Title: When It All Comes Out  
>Rating: T<br>Pairings: Dean/Castiel Sam/Jessica  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Eric Kripke **_**owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter Six: Memories**

That night Dean was hoping for a dreamless sleep, to give his ming time to process everything that had happened. But of course, he was Dean Winchester so that was about as likely as Gabriel not playing pranks on everyone.

They weren't nightmares at least but rather memories ones that he had buried deep so deep the only way to unlock them should have been with a crane.

_A four year old Dean sat at his kitchen table, a plate of what used to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, in front of him. _

_The smell of chocolate filled his senses and he turned in his seat to where his eight month pregnant mother, Mary, was taking a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven._

"_Mom, I'm finished. Can I have a cookie, please?" The young boy pleaded with his mother._

_Mary smiled at her son before taking a cookie from a batch that was made a little earlier and handed it to Dean, much to his delight._

_Mary laughed as Dean practically shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Slow down sweetie. Did you even taste it?" She asked, giggling. Dean nodded enthusiastically. _

_The heavily pregnant women let the cookies she recently took out of the oven cool before putting them in the container with the rest of them. _

"_Did you want to come with me to bring these over to the new neighbors?" Another nod from Dean and they were on there way to the little blue house that was next to theirs. Mary balanced the container of deserts in one hand and knocked with the other. _

_They didn't have a very long wait before the door opened. Dean stared at the boy that answered the door. He had dark hair that was sticking up all over the place and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. He appeared to be the same age as him._

"_Hello there," Mary started. "Is your mom home?"_

"_Castiel, what did I tell you about opening the door." A woman appeared before the boy—Castiel—could answer. She sounded exasperated like she had said the warning too many times, but it still continued to happen._

"_Sorry about that my son is a curious one." The woman said with a smile at Dean's mom. "I'm Teressa Novak." She introduced._

"_Mary Winchester." Mary replied. "And it's alright I've got one of my own." She gestured to Dean who was still staring at the blue eyed blue. "Plus another on the way." She smiled fondly at her stomach. Teressa nodded._

"_Well, would you like to come in?" Mary shrugged._

"_Sure." Teressa led them into the house, the two four year olds trailing along behind them. _

"_Castiel, why don't you go take..." She trailed off as she realized she didn't know Dean's name._

"_Dean." He said._

"_Right. Why don't you take Dean up to your room?" Castiel nodded at his mother and turned to head up the staircase, Dean right behind him._

_The fist thing Dean noticed as he entered was another boy that looked exactly like Castiel, same height, bright blue eyes, and dark messy hair._

"_That's my brother, Jimmy." Castiel explained. "He's my twin." Dean nodded like he new exactly what a twin was even though he had no clue._

"_I'm Dean." Dean told Jimmy._

"_Jimmy." The boy who looked like Castiel, introduced himself unnecessarily. _

_The three boys decided to play lego's together, building towers and houses, anything they could come up with. The twins had collected quite a bit of a collection in their four years of age and Dean was all to eager to build when the suggested it._

_Dean was working on a tree, he was almost done when he realized he didn't have any green left in his pile. He looked around and noticed the Castiel had barely even used any of his green._

"_Hey, Casteel, um Cas-tile." Dean's brow furrowed as he attempted to say the boys name. And Jimmy couldn't help but laugh. "You know what, I'm just gonna call you Cas." Dean said decisively. _

"_Okay." The other boy responded. _

The dream changed into another one, but still a memory, just one from when they were older. Dean whimpered and clutched his pillow in his sleep. Something he would never admit to if he was conscious.

_Dean's bag slammed down on his kitchen table before he sat heavily down in the nearest chair._

"_I'm telling you, Mr. Hendrickson hates me." He complained as Cas took the seat beside him, gently setting his own bag on the floor by his feet._

"_Don't you think you're exaggerating, just a bit?" Te taller boy shook his head._

"_No way. He hates me." Cas chuckled._

"_Well it could be worse. Just be lucky that I'm the smartest in the class." Dean frowned at his best friend but nudged him in the shoulder with his own so Cas knew that Dean agreed with him._

_Dean stood and made his way over to the fridge to grab the container of orange juice his mom had made the day before._

"_Want some?" Dean asked, knowing it was Castiel's favorite, while swishing the contents around, coincidentally spilling some._

_Cas grinned and said that he did as he pulled his English book from his bag. While Cas set up for their studying session Dean grabbed two glasses and filled them with the orange liquid. Putting the container back he got as far as one step before he slipped on the juice he had yet to clean up._

_A yelp sounded from Cas as he was suddenly splashed with the cold juice that had effectively splashed out. Dean blinked before registering what had happened and couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that came tumbling out of his mouth. Cas glared at him._

"_Shit, man." I'm sorry." He managed to get out between bursts of laughter._

"_No what am I suppose to do?" Cas complained, picking the offending sticky fabric away from his body._

"_I'll put it in the wash and you can borrow one of mine." Dean told him once he got himself under control and was no longer laughing._

_The two boys wandered upstairs to Deans room._

"_It'll be a bit big but it'll work for now." Dean pulled out an AC/DC shirt from his wardrobe and handed it to Cas._

_Cas took the shirt from Dean and placed it on the bed so he could have his hands free to peel the wet one he was still wearing off._

_Dean prayed that Cas didn't hear the slight hitch in his breath as he stared at Cas' naked chest and torso. Looking at the smooth pale skin and imagining that it felt as soft as it looked, even with his defined muscles that Dean wasn't even aware the shorter boy had._

_He swallowed hard before the delicious sight was taken away from his view when Cas put the clean dry shirt on. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he slowly looked up to meet Cas' eyes, who was simply looking at Dean in confusion, and Dean swore he saw a flicker of something else, surprise maybe, before it was gone._

"_Dean." Cas said, sounding a little exasperated. "Dean." He repeated more firmly this time._

"Dean!" He bolted upright and quickly took in his surrounding before he realized that he was in Sam's living room and not in his old bedroom.

"What?" Dean asked, a bit irritated about being woken up from one of the best night's sleep he's had in a while.

"Me and Jess are going out for lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to come with." Sam explained.

"Lunch?" Dean asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah lunch. You know the mean typically eaten after breakfast and before dinner." Sam said sarcastically.

"I know what lunch is smart ass." Dean said with a glare. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve thirty."

Dean's eyes widened. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I was suppose to be at Cas' half an hour ago." He sprung off of the couch and hastily grabbed a pair of clothes from his duffel bag that was beside the couch.

"Dude, chill out I already. I'm sure he'll understand." Dean looked at his brother and saw the look of regret on his face that instantly made Dean alert.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nothing. Just, you should hurry and get going, maybe call him and let him know you'll be a bit late." But the older brother wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Tell me Sam." He said, authority ringing clear in his voice.

"I can't. You'll find out later. And I'm sorry." With that Sam went into the other room to find Jess to see if she was ready to go.

It took Dean a minute to find himself again in order to get his brain in gear to finish getting his things together so he could make it to Cas'. He did call to let him know that he was going to be over as soon as he could. And after a quick shower he was in the Impala driving down familiar roads to a familiar house that he hadn't seen in too long.

And as he knocked on the door and waited for Cas to answer he prayed that whatever happened today would be for the better.

**Sorry for the wait, the end of the school year is hectic, but better late than never. Even now I'm not sure about this chapter, it's a bit...blah. Hope you enjoyed it though and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can.**

**Thank you all for the reviews/alerts and being patient. **


	8. Truths

**Title: When It All Comes Out  
>Rating: T<br>Pairings: Dean/Castiel Sam/Jessica  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Eric Kripke **_**owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter Seven: Truths**

"Sorry about the mess." Castiel apologized as he led Dean into the living room and offered him a seat on the couch. Dean's eyes scanned the clean room, frowning but also knowing that Cas was a complete neat freak, any little thing and the whole thing is a mess.

"Would you like something to drink? I think I might have some Mountain Dew, if not I know I have apple juice." Dean shook his head, politely declining. What he really wanted was some answers. He wanted to know who Sam has been acting the way he has.

Dean wiped his hands on his upper thighs, a nervous habit of his, and it didn't go unnoticed by Cas either.

And he might not look it but he was just as nervous, if no than more so than Dean. There were a few things that he had to tell him, things that he hoped Dean wouldn't get too upset at. Didn't he warn Cas, only for him not to listen, and look where that got him.

Cas took a seat next to Dean. Silence fell over the pair as they each tried to work up the courage to tell the other they both knew needed to be said.

"Look, Cas. I'm sorry." Dean finally started. He figured if he could at least start the conversation somehow he'd get the answers he was looking for. "I should've at least told you I was leaving, instead of taking the cowards way out." It took a lot for Dean to admit this, but for Cas he'd do it.

Cas shook his head. "I'm sure you had your reasons. I just wish—" He sighed. "I could've really used my best friend was all. Some things happened and you weren't here. I had to call Jimmy." He looked up suddenly, meeting Dean's gaze, blue locking onto green. The wetness that was starting to build in his eyes didn't escape Dean's notice.

Dean felt his heart break a little as he realized just how much pain he caused the man in front of him, the same man that he loved. It wasn't fair on him that Dean up and left. Dean thought he would be okay, live a good and normal life with Sally, but clearly he had been wrong.

But Cas wasn't done. "I was happy. Well as happy as I could be. I had Sally, but I didn't have you." The corners of his mouth turned down. "And then Sally got pregnant. That was the happiest I had been in a while." Dean gulped, getting the answers he wanted but now not sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

"Cas." He chocked out, but Cas just shook his head.

"Let me finish." He took a minute to get himself together again. "Everything was great and I was going to be a dad. I'm actually surprised Sam didn't tell you about that. Anyway, it was after Addison, Addie, was born when things went bad. Sally, well she couldn't handle it. I would stay at home to take care of Addie while she went out. And it was two months before I figured out what she had been doing. Drugs, and really hard ones too. I tried, God knows I tried, but he just wouldn't quit, wouldn't give it up.

"Then one night I had to stay late at work and when I got home Sally was passed out on the couch, from whatever drug she had been on. And Addie was on the floor crying, and when I picked her up she had a bruise on her head from where she had fallen off the couch. That was the last I could take of it.

"When Sally finally woke up I told her that enough was enough and that she had to leave by the end of the day. That there was no way I was going to let my daughter around that type of thing. She had told me that she wasn't leaving without Addie but there was no way I was letting that happen. There was a big argument and a lot of yelling. Eventually I call Jimmy to come get Addie and Sam to help me, and together we moved all of Sally's belongings out to the front lawn. She had no choice but to leave.

"Two days later I had divorce papers all filled out and had them sent to her so she could sign them. Which she, in return, sent back along with a appointment for custody of Addie. Thankfully I won and Sally has no rights to her whatsoever." Cas finally finished, tears silently streaming down his face, and Dean couldn't help himself as he reached up to wipe the them away, before realizing what he was doing. To his surprise, when he was about to pull his hand back, he felt the other man lean into his touch.

And all the while Dean was trying to process everything he'd just door. Overall he was feeling guilty, like the world's worst best friend. Cas had went though the worst possible time in his life and he wasn't there to help him though it.

He mentally cursed Sam for not driving up to Maine and kicking his ass for what he did. Hell, he felt like giving himself a good punch in the face. He knew deep down that it wasn't his fault that what happened did, but he also knew that it was his fault for not being where he was most needed, where he most wanted to be.

Tears started to come out much faster from Cas' blue eyes and instead of wiping them away he reached out and engulfed the smaller man in his arms, hugging him close, letting him sob openly on his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over, consoling Cas like he should of done a long time ago.

He wasn't sure how long they were like that but he honestly didn't care, but eventually Castiel was able to gain control of his emotions enough to stop crying and pulled out of Dean's embrace, wiping the rest of his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

"Thank you Dean." He said with a small smile on his face. Dean nodded.

"Anytime."

Dean knows that it's his turn now, knows that he needs to explain why he left with no explanation. He's just not sure how to begin. How do you tell you best friend that you've been in love with them for practically your whole life? That you left because you couldn't bare to see them with someone else, knowing that you'll never have that.

He couldn't.

So he did the next best thing.

He brought his hand up to Cas' face again, gently holding it as he started to lean forward. Time slowing down as his heart sped up, going a hundred miles an hour and it only got worse the closer he got. What felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds he could feel Cas' breath mingling with his own, just another inch and he'd finally be doing what he'd only ever dreamed of.

Now there noses brushed together and Dean was going to close that space if it was the last thing he did.

That was, until a shrill ringing broke out and the two men jumped apart. Castiel reached over to grab his phone that was blaring loudly from the coffee table in front of them.

"Hello." He answered calmly, not at all sounding like he was about to be kissed. Dean could vaguely make out the voice and recognized it as Jimmy's. "Yes that's fine." He paused as Jimmy continued, Cas nodded like his brother would be able to see him through the phone. "Okay tell her I'll pick her up tomorrow morning. Actually just put her on the phone." Cas held one finger out to Dean, silently telling him to give him a minute.

As a much higher voice flooded through the receiver the blue eyed man grinned. "Hey baby girl." He said with so much joy that Dean felt his chest clench painfully. "Yes I know, he told me. I'll be over there in the morning to pick you up, alright?" Pause. "Okay, I love you too. Put Uncle Jimmy back on."

Cas and Jimmy talked for a few more brief minutes before he finally hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that. Addison decided she wanted to spend another night." He shrugged, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"It's fine." Dean swallowed. "Do you think that maybe I could meet her?" He asked, surprising himself with the sudden question. Cas just smiled.

"Sure, if you really want." But Dean could see the look in his eye that told him that Cas really did want him to meet his daughter.

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts from last chapter. Hashed this one out pretty quickly, wanted to post it before the season finale tonight. I hope you guys liked it, let me know what your thoughts are in a review please.**


	9. Threats

**Title: When It All Comes Out**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>Pairings: DeanCastiel Sam/Jessica**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Eric Kripke **_**owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter Eight: Threats**

Dean being nervous would be an understatement. Everything was clicking into place for him, and despite being nervous he was the happiest he had been in a long time.

His hands wandered down the smooth expanse of skin that was exposed for him to explore as his lips moved in time with that of Castiel's. A moan escaped him as he felt Cas' tongue push pass his slightly parted lips and into the hot cavern of his mouth.

"Dean." Cas said breathlessly against Dean's lips. And the sound that escaped from the green eyed man when Cas' tongue flicked the roof his mouth sent shivers down Castiel's spine. The two men broke apart but Cas wanted more and moved his mouth down Dean throat, leaving a trail of burning kisses until he reached Dean's collarbone, having easy access since his shirt was ripped off some time ago, and sucked a dark bruise onto the skin. Sitting back on Dean's legs he admired his handy work.

Dean's hips bucked up involuntarily against the man on top of him, his erection straining in the confines of his jeans.

"Cas." He whimpered, the sound going straight to Cas' groin and he groaned before leaning down so his mouth was next to Dean's ear. Tongue flicking out to lick the shell and then whispering.

"Dean, wake up."

Dean blinked, taking in his surroundings on the unknown area until things clicked into place and he realized that he was on Cas' couch, in Cas' living room. With Cas leaning over him.

He felt his face heat up at their close proximity and with the fact he could feel a problem in his lower region.

"You fell asleep." Cas stated bluntly, looking intently at Dean.

"No shit Sherlock." He replied, sitting up when Cas let him and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, trying to remember when he fell asleep last night. He remembered going out to the bar to have a few drinks with Cas and then coming back to the house and watching a movie. He didn't remember the ending so it must've been some time before then.

"I apologize for waking you." Cas said sincerely. Dean shrugged it off.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight." Dean gave Cas an incredulous look. What sane person wakes up this early?

Reading the expression on Dean's face he told him that Addie had called and was ready to go home.

"You could come with me if you'd like." He offered. Dean's mouth hung open in the yawn that he was in the middle of at Cas' words. Could he do it? See Cas' daughter, a reminder of so much he has lost, and a reminder of _her_. The reason that caused Cas so much pain?

However that thought was just as quickly dismissed almost the second he thought it. And he decided that yeah, he could totally do this.

_I can't do this._Dean thought as Cas pulled up in an unfamiliar driveway about an hour later. After Cas asked him if he wanted to come with him he had made some Cas go make him coffee so that he could rush to the bathroom to take care of his morning problem that Cas unknowingly caused him. He just hoped that he could keep control and not have another occur.

"You'll be fine." Cas reassures him once he shuts the car off. And Dean still can't get over how well the other man can still read him all these years.

Dean gives a nervous little chuckle before nodding his head.

They both get out of the car and Cas leads them up to the front door and knocks. A few seconds later the door is pulled open and an excited shout of "Daddy!" was heard.

Dean couldn't see much as he was directly behind Cas, but he saw the arms of the small child as they wrapped around the man's leg.

Cas bent down and swiftly picked her up, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. "How's daddy's little girl?" He asked, smiling fondly.

"She missed her daddy." Said a new voice in the entryway. "Dean." Jimmy said and nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"Long time no see." Dean replied looking at Cas' brother.

"Daddy, who's that?" Addison asked her father staring at the man behind her.

"That's daddy's friend Dean. Can you say hello?" Addie looked up at Dean shyly before mumbling her response and then burying her face into Castiel's neck.

Dean smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable in the current situation. And really the little girl was adorable, she had dark hair and blue eyes, the same as her fathers, he could also see some of Sally's features, like her nose and face shape, but was glad to see that she looked more like Cas.

"Hi Addison." Dean said softly and smiled when she peeked up at him.

"Thank you for watching her. I really appreciate it." Cas told his brother, to which he responded by laughing.

"Don't worry about it, you rarely ever ask and I love spending time with my favorite niece." That was true, Castiel feels guilty enough about everything Jimmy does for him that he doesn't like to ask for anything else, even if Jimmy doesn't mind.

"Besides she was a perfect little angel."

"Only for you." Cas joked, causing the twins to laugh. "Anyway we better get going, thank you again." Jimmy shrugged him off before smiling at Addie.

"Bye Addie."

"Bye." She replied.

"Uh, actually, can I have a word with you for a minute Dean." Jimmy called as Dean turned around.

Dean looked at Cas to make sure it was okay and that he would wait. "Go ahead, I'll be right here." He nodded before following Jimmy inside. He took two steps in before the shorter man whirled on him, blue eyes flashing.

Dean took a step back, caught slightly off guard by the other man's intense stare. Jimmy held the look for what felt like forever before he spoke in a low voice that almost matched his brother.

"Look I'm gonna be completely honest and say that I'm not exactly thrilled about you being here and just walking back into Cas' life like you were never gone. You hurt him Dean. When you left it was like you took half of him with you. And yes I'm aware of how stupidly cliché that sounds, but that's the truth.

"Now I don't know what your plans are but I suggest they don't involve my brother being hurt like that again. And I know you might not care but you weren't here. You weren't the one who had to tell him that his best friend left without so much as a word. You weren't the one who had to see the look of complete disbelief on his face when he thought I was lying and then the completely broken one when Sam confirmed what I said was true. _You_weren't the one that was there."

He got closer to Dean with every word spoken and Dean was locked in place so by the end they were just about nose to nose. Each word Jimmy said slammed into him worse than any physical blow could.

They stayed in that stance for another thirty seconds before Jimmy back off and his face softened. He took a deep breath before continuing in his normal tone.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk I'm just telling you how it is because by some miracle Cas still cares about you and wants you in his life, regardless of how bad you hurt him. I know he'll never tell you, but just think before you take off again, because believe it or not your actions have consequences, and I don't want to have to hunt you down, but I will."

Jimmy turned on his heel and walked away without another word, leaving Dean standing in his living room, motionless, letting the words sink into him.

He stayed like that until the sound of a horn honking snapped him out of his daze. Taking a deep breath he collected himself before going outside to Cas' car, hopping in the passenger seat.

"What did Jimmy want to talk to you about?" Cas asked a few moments later.

"Oh nothing really just wanted to know how I've been." He lied smoothly with a smile. Cas just shrugged and didn't say anything else for the rest of the way and Dean just leaned his head on the window, watching the trees go by without actually seeing them, his mind was too preoccupied with everything Jimmy had said to him and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn't go away. All he knew for sure was that he was going to try and find a way to make it up to Cas no matter how long it took he was gonna make sure that Cas knew how sorry Dean truly was and just hope that he doesn't mess it up in the process.

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I updated but I want to reassure you all that I **_**haven't**_ **abandoned this story, even if I've been slow on the updating process. I've just been pretty busy lately, but perhaps some encouragement with some reviews might help motivate me to focus on this more :D**

**Anywho thanks for all the previous reviews/alerts!**


	10. The Park

**Title: When It All Comes Out  
>Rating: T<br>Pairings: Dean/Castiel Sam/Jessica  
>Disclaimer: <em>Eric Kripke <em>owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter Nine: The Park**

It was a while later before Dean made his way back to Sam's house. He was pretty exhausted but he didn't care. He had spent the whole day with Cas and Addie and found that he couldn't resist Cas' daughter and indulged her with whatever game she wanted to play.

_Kids have too much energy _Dean thought to himself, the grin on his face spreading even wider.

He stepped into the kitchen where Sam and Jess were hunched over the table trying to figure out some last minute details.

**"**No I think we should set the tables in rows." Sam was saying. "It'll make it easier for people getting up and down."

Jess hummed thoughtfully. "I see your point." She brought the tip of the pen she had in her hand to her mouth and chewed on it. "But I don't think it would look very good."

Sam laughed. "Is that all you care about, looks?" He joked. Jess looked at him pointedly.

**"**Yes." She replied, a smirk on her opened his mouth to reply but Dean decided now would be a good time to announce his presence.

**"**Am I interrupting something?"

**"**Yes." They both said together but Dean could tell they were just joking.

"You look happy." Sam commented as Dean took the seat across from him.

"Yeah we'll why wouldn't I. My brother's gettin' married in two days, I have my best friend back and things are just going good for me right now." He reached over and snagged an apple from the basket in the middle of the table, taking a huge bite out of it before continuing. "And before you ask, yes I know, he told me everything."

"Good and did you tell him everything?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him and watched with slight disgust as his brother but into his apple again making slurping noises.

"Uh not really no." Dean said back.

"He deserves to know Dean."

"You think I don't know that!" Dean snapped back, tossing his apple core in the trash. He vaguely heard Jess excuse herself and make her way out of the kitchen.

He knows that Sam means well, but he still can't help but get a little irritated. Sam knows him and should already know this. Of course Dean would like to tell Cas but that doesn't mean he will. He just got his best friend back, it's not a good idea to push it and lose him all over again.

And that brings up the point that he doesn't even know how Cas feels. As far as he's known him he was straight, and well he thinks Dean is too. Dean is really, Cas is the only guy Dean would ever be with.

Sam once said it was because he was Cas-sexual.

Not that he minded.

Sam put his hands up it the 'I mean no harm' kinda way. "I know you know. I'm sorry okay. It's just. well I'm curious, I just think you should do something about it while you're here. And there's not that much time left, the wedding is only two days away."

The shorter man let out a puff of breath, not choosing to say anything so the silence hung in the air. He had completely forgotten about the fact that he was leaving the day after the wedding. To go back home, to work, sleep and eat. The same routine over and over again, everyday. Did he really want to go back and do that for the rest of his life?

The answer was simple. No.

_BREAK_

Over the course of the next day and half it was all a flurry of motion with the last minute details and the never ending wedding rehearsals the day before because Jess wanted it all to be perfect, which was to be expected, but _five hours _of standing by the altar next to his brother just watching people walk? Yeah that got boring after about ten minutes. He didn't even know why he had to be there, it's not like he hasn't done this before. He was Cas' best man afterall.

He was just glad when Jess was satisfied enough to call it good. He was waiting so he could go back to Cas', since he promised Addie that he would watch a movie with her and her father.

A smile graced his face at the thought. Cas' little girl has certainly grown on him and he could see himself doing whatever she wanted him to do if it made her happy. He was definitely wrapped around her little the drive from the Church to Cas' house wasn't a long one. He parked the Impala on the curb and headed up the walkway. Before he even reached the door it came flying open and an eager four year ran excitedly to him.

**"**Dean!" Addison squealed happily as he held out his arms and picked her up, chuckling at her over excitedness.

**"**Hello to you too." He said with a smile, giving her a small peck on the cheek. She smiled big and started squirming, a sign he recognized as her wanted to be let down. He did so and Addie took him by the hand and dragged him inside.

He closed the door behind him and looked around the living room and frowned when he noticed that Cas was nowhere to be seen. **"**Where's your dad?" He asked Addie, who had been talking excitedly the whole time and Dean only now realized this. She didn't seem offended by his interruption though, and just answered that he was in the shower before continuing right where she left off.

And that's how Castiel found them five minutes later. They had both moved to sit on the couch and Addie was happily talking Dean's ear off but he had a look of deep concentration on his face as he listened intently to whatever his daughter was talking about.

**"**Hello Dean." He greeted with a small smile as he joined the pair on the couch.

"Hi daddy." Addie said while waving her little arms at him. Cas' smile got a little brighter at her action.

"Hi baby girl."

"Well hello to everyone." Dean said with a laugh causing both father and daughter to laugh as well. "So what's on the agenda today?" He asks when they have all managed to stop.

Cas shrugs at him. "I figured we'd let Addie chose." He replied while looking at Addison. Dean turned to look at her too and noticed her face light up at the prospect of choosing whatever she wanted to do.

**"**Park!" She yelled and scrambled off of the couch to put her shoes on.

**"**Well that was quick." Dean commented.

**"**Yeah. I kinda had a feeling that that would be what she wanted to do anyway."

**"**Well at least she'll release some of that extra energy she has." Cas hummed in agreement.

**"**C'mon let's goooo." Addie said impatiently, waiting by the front door.

When the trio made it to the park Addie was quick to leave them in favor of the jungle gym where most of the other kids were. Dean and Cas watched her in silence for a while from their place on a long bench that a couple mothers also occupied.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Right now was the happiest Dean had been in a long time and the fact that it was because of Cas and Addie made it all the more better. He wished that he didn't have to leave in a few days, that he could stay here forever.

He glanced a look at his friend, noticing the afternoon sun reflecting off of him, giving him an almost angelic glow. His heart squeezed at how beautiful he really was.

**"**Um, excuse me?" A voice said from Deans left and shook him out of his daze. He looked over at the woman who had a sheepish look on her face.

**"**Yes?" Dean answered, and couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that this woman had interrupted his ogling.

**"**I was just wondering, if um, that was your guys' daughter over there." Dean could tell that the woman was nervous. Whether it was because she was just overall a shy person or uncomfortable with asking the question in general, Dean wasn't sure.

However Dean couldn't help but blush a little at the implication her question provided.

Both men looked over to the direction the woman was referring to and saw Addison just getting off of the slide and go over to a small boy before they both ran back to the top.

He coughed, a bit uncomfortable and opened his mouth to speak, but Cas beat him to it.

**"**Actually she's just my daughter." Was it just Dean's imagination or did that sound like irritation in Cas' voice? And the stab of pain he felt as Cas said that left him breathless for a minute.

**"**Oh, s-sorry. I just thought.." She trailed off with a shake of her head "Nevermind. Anyway, it's just that, well that's my son Bentley, and he doesn't normally get along well with the other kids, and um we're gonna be back here tomorrow around the same time and was wondering if maybe you were as well."

**"**Normally yes we would but tomorrow I have a wedding to attend to and I'm not sure if it'll be over in time."

**"**Oh," She looked disappointed. "Um what if I gave you my number and you could call me and we could set up a time to be here?" She said while trying to subtly give Cas a once over and failing horribly as Dean could see it as plain as day and frowned at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Who the hell did this woman think she was anyway?

He looked at Cas and he just blinked, unfazed by the girl ogling him, if he even noticed. Cas could miss the most obvious things. Dean hoped he didn't thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yes I suppose that would be acceptable." He decided at last.

**"**Great!" She exclaimed, her whole face lighting up. She turned to dig through her purse, giving a nice view of her ass to the men, but Dean was pretty sure he knew who the view was for and scowled. It also led him to believe that her shyness was all an act.

Finding what she needed she wrote her number on a piece of paper and leaned over Cas to put it in the front pocket of his jeans. Dean wasn't normally a violent person and he had never in his life hit a girl, but this one was pushing his patience. All he wanted to do was rip her off of Cas and kiss him for all he was worth, show the little bitch that Cas was his and no one else would ever get to have him.

Of course Cas wasn't his, and he had no right to do anything if someone decided to flirt with Cas.

**"**The names Sarah by the way." She said as she straightened up, smirking a little.

**"**Castiel." Cas said, sounding a bit annoyed, and Dean couldn't help the feeling of relief that went through him as he realized Cas wasn't interested in _Sarah _at all.

**"**Just call me when you're gonna be around again or just if you want to call me, feel free." And left without another word, her backside swaying in what was probably suppose to be a seductive manner but really just looked like her underwear what crammed too far up her ass.

And Dean couldn't hold his laughter in at the sight. It was full on head thrown back laughter as he clutched his stomach.

**"**That wasn't funny." Cas said with a frown.

**"**Oh man it so was. She totally wanted you." He couldn't help but find it funny now that he knew Cas didn't want her.

Cas huffed at him and pulled the phone number out of his pocket. He stared hard at it for a moment like he could burn it with the power of his stare, before he ripped it in two and went to throw it in the trash can.

**"**I think I'm ready to leave." He said when he came back. Dean nodded his head in agreement and Cas called out to Addie. Dean smiled when they got to his car, happy with the end results of the day.

**Hey guys. I owe you all apologies for the long wait, if anyone is still reading this. I still am determined to finish this. It is getting close to the end, just a handful of chapters left. But please review and let me know what y'all thought of this one. **

**And as always thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted in the previous chapters.**


	11. Dances

**Title: When It All Comes Out**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel Sam/Jessica**

**Disclaimer: **_**Eric Kripke **_**owns all, I'm just playing with his toys.**

**Chapter Ten: Dances**

The whole scene around him was beautiful. The church was decorated elegantly with the help of one of the best wedding planners in the area. The long carpet was a deep blue that set off with the burgundy color of the wooden pews nicely. And on the end of each pew was a white ribbon bow that had a variety of different flowers tucked in it.

And that was not the only place there were flowers. They seemed to be everywhere, there was not one place that Dean could look at without catching sight of them. There was even some strung up in between the rafters.

They were also on what had the entire rooms' attention.

Jessica was walking down the aisle, her left arm looped with her fathers' right. Her other arm held a bouquet of red roses. Her veil covered her face but everyone could tell she was happy. She was in an elegantly flowing white gown that had a blue sash around the middle. Her steps matched perfectly with the tune of the wedding march, the lights above making her look like she was glowing. She really was a breathtaking sight.

No one could take their eyes off her. Well almost no one.

Deans focus was elsewhere, on the front row, where Cas was seated. His back was turned from him but he didn't really mind as his eyes swept up and down his form, dressed nicely in his best suit. It showed off a lot more than Cas probably realized from the back end. Dean didn't have a problem with that though.

"Beautiful." He heard his brother breathe out as he watched his wife to be walk down the aisle toward the altar.

_Yeah, he is_ Dean agreed silently.

When Jess finally reached the altar things moved along rather quickly and Dean couldn't be more proud of Sam for getting his life together and marrying someone that he knows will take care of his little brother.

When they were announced as Mr and Mrs Winchester nobody wasted anytime moving to the reception area for food, drinks, and to dance.

And that's how Dean found himself sitting alone at a table again. He frowned as he looked around at everyone dancing and wondered if this is gonna be tradition at every wedding he attends.

His eyes found Cas where he was dancing and he smiled, not the least bit jealous of his dancing partner. Addison really looked like she was having fun as Cas twirled her around the dance floor, giggling and having the time of her life.

When the song ended they both made their way over to where Dean sat. Addie had a huge grin on her face and Cas let out a deep sigh as he sat down heavily beside his best friend.

"Done already?" Dean teased.

"Hmm it would appear so. I must be getting old." They both laughed.

"Daddy." Addie said, pulling on Cas' hand, trying to get him to dance some more.

"Addie give Daddy a break. I'm not as young as you." She pouted at him. "Perhaps Dean would like a dance." He suggested and shot Dean a pleading look.

Addison looked at Dean with a puppy expression on her face that was identical to her father's that Dean couldn't possibly say no and let her drag him to the dance floor.

Dean didn't know the song but that didn't matter as he swung Addie this way and that and enjoyed the squeals of laughter that happened every time he changed direction.

When the song was over Addie pulled him back over to the table that Cas was still seated at.

"Did you thank Dean for your dance?" Cas asked, the corners of his lips twitching. Addison looked back up at Dean with big blue eyes.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Dean smiled and bent down to her lever, grabbing her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine." And kissed her hand. Cas chuckled at the sight.

"What?" Dean asked as he stood back up. His friend only shook his head in response.

"Daddy can I go dance over there?" She pointed to where a group of young kids were dancing.

"Hmm I suppose but stay in sight okay." She nodded eagerly and started to make her way over. She only went a few feet before abruptly turning back around. Cas looked at her confused. "I thought you were gonna go dance?"

"You should still dance too." She replied.

"Well I think I'm a little too old to be dancing over there with all you kids. Don't you think?" He said with amusement lacing his voice. Addie took on a look of deep thought.

"I know!" She exclaimed after a minute. "You should dance with Dean!" She sounded like she just figured out the solution to world hunger.

Cas looked at Dean to see him looking at his daughter with an embarrassed look. He let out a slow breath and bent down to Addie's height, much like Dean did before. "Sweetie I don't really think Dean wants another dance, least of all with me." Addie pouted.

"Why not?" She demanded looking up at Dean.

The man in question could feel his cheeks heating up a little and he brought his right hand up to rub at the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, I really don't mind." He took a chance, to see if maybe he could have a little closeness with Cas. A little dance couldn't hurt anything, right?

"What?" Cas asked, blue eyes flying wide open in shock. Dean's heart started to beat double time in his chest at the thought that maybe he had said the wrong thing, that Cas would be disgusted at his agreement to dance with him.

"Um, well if you want to that is. I mean you don't-"

"No I want to." Cas quickly cut in, surprising himself at the quick and eager agreement.

"Really? Because if you're too uncomfor-" He was cut off once again.

"Dean, I want to." Cas stood back up to his full height and looked Dean in the eye. The green eyed man swallowed and nodded.

The men awkwardly made their way to the dance floor after Addie scampered away to where all the kids were dancing, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So, uh, how do you want to do this?" Dean asked, not meeting Cas' eyes.

"Well you're taller so perhaps you should lead." The shorted man suggested. Dean nodded before finally lifting his head up to look at Cas, look into his beautiful eyes that seemed to pierce right through him.

Heart pounding in his chest Dean held his hand out for Cas to take, just as a new, slow song started up. They fumbled for a moment before eventually getting in the correct position, Cas' left hand on Dean's shoulder, Dean's right hand wound around Cas' waist, and their opposite hands clasped together.

Together they worked out a rhythm of dancing that was good for them. Dean guiding Cas the whole time, thinking only of how this felt so right to him, and it only made his heart ache thinking that because he knew Cas didn't feel the same as him, that he never could. How could he love someone like him? Someone who was suppose to be his best friend, but ended up turning his back on him when he was needed most?

No, Cas was just doing this to appease his daughter, nothing more.

"Dean is something wrong?" Dean's eyes snapped open, not even noticing when he had closed them.

"No." He answered plainly.

"Then why are you crying?" Cas removed his hand from Dean's shoulder and gently reached up, swiping his thumb under Dean's eyes to wipe away the tear that had fallen without permission.

Dean shook his head to clear it and remained silent, not sure how to answer. He stare at his best friend for quite a while. Contemplating on whether or not he should tell him the truth.

On the one hand it could all blow up in his face and Cas would never want to speak to him again. He'd be shocked and disgusted, perhaps even tell Dean off in front of everyone.

Or he could just walk away without saying or doing anything, which could quite possibly be even worse than Cas yelling and embarrassing him.

Or maybe there was the slightest chance that Cas would except his feeling, maybe even reciprocate them.

But then he thought what did it matter, he was leaving soon, most likely never to return. Let Sam live his life here with Jess. Let Cas live his life here with Addie, maybe find a nice girl that would be a good mother to Cas' daughter, a good wife for him. Then Dean can go back up to Maine, live the lonely life he was living, forever alone because he knew he wouldn't find anyone else, knew there would never be anyone else. Just spend the rest of his life working at the garage.

"Dean?" He broke from his reverie at the sound of his name. He steeled himself, looked at Cas, deciding to tell him it was nothing after all, just that he was happy for his brother.

"I love you."

Everything seemed to be at a standstill at his confession, the music suddenly faded away, everyone around the pair with it.

Dean's eyes widened as he realized what he just said and quickly tried to stumble for an excuse as to why he just said what he did.

Cas watched Dean closely as he stuttered for an excuse before finally he couldn't take it anymore and surged forward, pressing his lips against Dean's, effectively silencing him.

Dean moaned in surprise when he felt a plump pair of lips collide with his own, his eyes sliding shut as he automatically moved his head to a better angle, left hand coming up to cup the slightly shorter mans face as all thought left his mind, instinct taking over.

His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he felt a tongue glide across the seam of his lips, he opened them up and let out another moan as Cas' tongue tangled with his own. It was the best feeling in the world.

All too soon it ended when Cas pulled back to look into Dean's, which had reopened when they broke apart. They stared at each other for a long moment, not saying a word but each having a billion questions running through their minds.

Dean licked his lips as he tried to process what just happened. Did that just happen? Or did he imagine it?

The tingling sensation on his lips was too hard for him to ignore, so it was definitely real.

"Did you mean that?" Cas whispered.

"Yes." Dean replied with conviction, gaining confidence he wasn't sure he had.

"How long?"

"I don't remember a time when I didn't love you, Cas." He wasn't sure what kind of a reaction he was expecting from his best friend but when those soft lips were back on his he knew that everything was alright, that things were going to be fine.

Time seemed to fly by and speed up at the same time, both men lost in the taste of each other. The kiss was getting more heated as the seconds ticked by, more desperate and Dean was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer, so he pulled away, panting.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop." He said in between breaths.

Cas nodded in agreement, breath just as ragged as Dean's.

Dean stroked Cas' face with his thumb a they stared at each other and he couldn't be more happy than he was in that one moment.

"I love you too, in case that wasn't obvious." Cas said with a smile, eyes crinkling at the corner. And Dean stood corrected, because _now _he was the happiest he had ever been.

**Well...I really have no words. I am so sorry for how long it's been taking me with my updates...real life gets in the way and I didn't have internet for the longest time, except for on my phone. However I've promised to finish this and I will, so I'm hoping my next update will be a lot sooner.**

**On another note I have joined GISHWHES for the first time and am super stoked to start :D**

**And thanks again for all the reviews/alerts.**


End file.
